Better or Worse or Endings
by Kissme123
Summary: Future fic. Blaine comes home from work and Kurt is sleeping. But when Cooper calls, things get a little out of hand. MalexMale. Don't like...don't read. Will be updated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't posted anything lately and I'm really sorry to leave you all hanging. I've been really busy lately. My mom is pretty sick and so I'm kind of in charge of my siblings and the house. Plus I have summer projects due for school…I don't think I've slept in days. I had to get a job with my grandmother's neighbors. My older brother is going to college soon and we just don't have the money. Anyway, no more dumping my problems on you guys. I have gotten a lot of reviews asking if I'm going to continue my Gwevin story. The answer would be: if someone has a prompt for me then YES! But I have some serious writers block when it comes to that story. Without further ado…enjoy the story! And if you have never seen P.S. I Love You, this will spoil it for you. Just warning you. **

"I'm home!" Blaine called, slamming the door behind him against the gruelingly cold weather.

"Baby?" he called again. Kurt always greeted him the second he stepped in the door.

There was no answer and he walked into the bedroom. A small smile graced his lips when he saw the bed. There was his fiancé, curled around a pillow and sleeping in his day clothes.

He crept slowly over to the bed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. The second his skin touched his he bolted up in bed.

"What? What happened?" He asked in a panic, looking around wildly.

Blaine laughed. "Shh, Darling. Go back to sleep. You look exhausted. Shh. Sleep." he murmured, brushing his hair back.

Slowly, his eyes closed again and he lay back in bed. "Maybe just a few more minutes," He yawned. Within seconds he was snoring lightly.

Blaine smiled to himself and changed quietly into his pajamas.

He was ravenous and started to rummage through the fridge for something to eat. He found some chicken and put it on the stove.

He was in the middle of adding some mushrooms for flavor when the phone began to ring. He cursed quietly, hoping Kurt wouldn't wake up.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Blaine. Thank goodness I caught you. There was this story on the news I thought you might want to hear about. A crazy person is supposedly roaming around in your area. Just wanted to make sure you locked all your doors and windows. The police are really freaking out over it." Cooper spoke quickly.

Blaine laughed quietly, "Thanks for the concern bro. I'll be extra careful. Don't worry about us."

Cooper sighed, "Blainers. It's my job to worry about you. Say hi to Kurt for me. See you on Friday for dinner. Bye bud." The line disconnected quickly.

"Bye Coop." Blaine hung up the phone with a smile on his face. Ever since Kurt had laid into Cooper for his behavior toward Blaine last Thanksgiving Cooper was beginning to act like a very good big brother. Though he did worry a little more than Blaine thought brothers were supposed to.

"Blaine? Who was that?" Kurt's voice startled him. He whirled around to see him taking the chicken off the stove.

"Oh no, did I burn it?" He groaned, coming up behind him.

"No. But you don't need to cook it that long. See how the inside is no longer pink? That means it's done." He smiled. "Anyway, who was that?"

Blaine chuckled, "Just Cooper making sure we knew there was apparently a psychopath roaming the area. He called to tell us to lock our doors and windows." He lowered his voice into a seductive purr and raised his eyebrows.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and put the chicken onto two plates while Blaine set the table. The chicken was actually pretty awful and the mushrooms could have been cooked less. Blaine smiled as Kurt put on a brave face and ate every bite with a smile. It was one of the things he loved about him.

"You can spit it out." He smiled.

He just exaggerated his chewing and then swallowed loudly. "Delicious!" he laughed.

Blaine slowly stood up and dumped his food in the trash, laughing at his flabbergasted expression. "I'm gonna go call the pizza place." He informed his calmly, walking away.

"Thank god!" Kurt groaned and he couldn't help himself from laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" Kurt protested. "I was trying to be nice. But you really need some lessons in the kitchen! That tasted awful!" He was trying to be serious, but seeing Blaine laughing made his smile.

Twenty minutes later they were curled up on the couch eating pizza and watching P.S. I Love You and sobbing.

"Turn it off Blaine." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine just rubbed his back and shushed him; he was pretty into the movie by that point.

"Blaine. Turn it off. Now!" Kurt yelled, jumping up from the couch.

Blaine was startled and turned down the volume a bit. "What's wrong baby?" he asked. There were tears streaming down his face.

"Please." He whispered, before running into their room and slamming the door.

Blaine sat on the couch in shock before turning off the movie and walking down the hall to knock lightly on the door. He heard soft sobs escaping from the mouth of the love of his life. His heart broke for his pain.

"Love, can I come in?" He asked. There was no answer and after a few seconds he turned the knob. Locked. Damn.

"Sweetheart, please? I just want to talk to you." Again, there was no answer. "Please Kurt. I'm sorry if I made you upset. It was just a movie. I didn't know you were serious. I'm sorry." He waited a few more minutes. The only sound coming from the room now was the water running in the connected bathroom. He was taking a shower. _Fine_, Blaine thought. _Be that way!_ He stomped off and lay back down on the couch. He would sleep out here until Kurt decided to stop being so ridiculous. It was just a stupid movie. Sure, it was sad that the guy died. It wasn't like it was real life.

He was pretty sure the click in his head was audible. He wasn't mad. He was scared. He was reliving his childhood. When his mother died of cancer and his dad almost went crazy. And here Blaine was making him watch a movie that did that to him. He was such a jerk.

He sat up on the couch, groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair. "What am I gonna do with my stupid self?" He grumbled.

He stood up and started pacing around the room. "Okay. Make a plan Blaine. You need something that screams I'm sorry." He muttered to himself. After an hour all he had was a headache to show for his efforts. "Here goes nothing." He said to himself.

He reached slowly for the door handle and turned it. At least it wasn't locked anymore. He slowly opened the door and moved toward the bed. Kurt was lying on his side of the bed, curled around his pillow. "Sweetheart?" He whispered, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah?" He mumbled back.

He slipped under the covers and snuggled in next to him, wrapping him in his arms. He struggled a little, but eventually turned toward Blaine's chest and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to make you unhappy. I had no idea that the movie would do that to you. I know it reminds you too much of what happened to you when your mom died. I'm so sorry." Blaine whispered.

Kurt was silent for a moment before he started chuckling, "You silly man. That's not what upset me. I just couldn't imagine something like that happening to us. I don't know what I'd do without you." He choked out before he started crying again.

Blaine crushed his gently to his chest. "Oh darling, hush now. It's okay. You're the silly one. What makes you think you're ever going to be able to get rid of me? You're stuck with me forever. And there's nothing you can do about it. Please don't cry. Nothing bad is going to happen to me. And I swear nothing will ever change the fact that I love you more than anything in the world. I don't care if my parents don't like you. I don't care if your brother thinks I'm a midget spy. I don't care about those things. They can't break us. And nothing ever will. I promise."

Kurt looked up at him and a small smile appeared on his lips. He kissed his softly. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around his neck, there came a sound from the living room. In the split second before Kurt screamed, Blaine put his hand over his mouth. "Shh!" He warned.

There was another crash and Blaine quickly got out of bed and motioned for Kurt to stay where he was. His eyes were wide and they started to fill with tears. He wanted to comfort his but he needed to make him safe first. He crept silently down the hall and saw a light come on in the kitchen.

He peeked around the corner and saw the silhouettes of two men rummaging around in the cabinets. One of them turned around quickly and saw him. "Hey!" the man yelled, coming after Blaine. He turned and ran back to their bedroom and locked the door. The man slammed against the door as soon as he got it locked.

Kurt screamed before Blaine could stop him. Great, now they knew he was there too. "Come out of there you coward. And let's a get a look at your pretty little fiancé." The man yelled tauntingly through the door. Blaine saw red, but Kurt seemed concerned with something else, "Blaine. I invited Tiffany to drop off her daughter. She's sleeping in the other room." He whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me before? God Kurt! I would have gotten her in here before I went to see what was wrong. You're so stupid!" Blaine groaned quietly.

Kurt stood up straighter, "We can play the blame game later if you don't mind. Right now we need to get to the guest bedroom." His eyes had tears and guilt filling them and Blaine immediately felt awful.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He muttered, thinking of a way to get across the hall with a man that may or may not be armed standing right outside his door.

He strode over to the dresser and got down on his hands and knees so that he could reach under it. He felt the cold metal on his fingertips and sighed. Good thing he didn't put it in the living room like he was going to. He pulled out the pistol his brother had given him when he and Kurt had moved to New York.

"Cal, I want you to get under the bed. And no matter what happens I don't want you to come out until I tell you to. Got it?" he whispered. Kurt nodded and then kissed him hard on the lips. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Hurry!" He encouraged.

He slid under the bed and he braced himself. He got the gun ready and put his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath and unlocked it quietly. He took another deep breath, aimed the gun about where the guy's head would be and threw open the door.

He saw the man moving toward him and he acted automatically pulled the trigger. There was no noise after that. The man dropped to the floor with a trickle of blood coming from his forehead. Blaine took one look and threw up on the carpet.

He quickly wiped his mouth and got the gun ready to shoot again.

He moved toward the kitchen and saw that there was no longer another man in there. He moved quickly back into the hallway and opened the door to the guest bedroom. "Amanda?" he called into the darkness. He flipped the light on to see the 6 year old huddled in a ball in the corner with tears running down her face.

"Come here sweetie." He encouraged.

She ran swiftly to him and he lifted her into his arms. "It's okay." He soothed. But then he heard Kurt scream from the other room and he ran to him. When he threw open the door the first thing he saw was a gun being held right against Kurt's head.

Shucks.

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Drop me a review with any ideas and comments. Please don't flame though. I just spent valuable time writing this. Thanks. I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't believe all the stuff that's been happening with my home life. My mom got so fed up with all of it last night to the point that she shoved me into the fridge. She apologized, but it's just proof that it's really not my fault that it's taken me so freaking long to update. Anyway, I really want to thank you all for commenting and subscribing. I was astounded with the amount of feedback I got. I love you all so much. You make me smile. **

**1.) yaoi gravi girl- Thanks for the great review. I promise to update more. I'm just really busy. I can't tell you anything, but I don't like sad endings and count on some crazy twist. **

**2.) KlaineGMH- I'm so sorry to keep you waiting so long. I promise to try a lot harder. **

**3.)** **Nickeltjuh- thank you so muches! **

**4.) Janto-Klaine-Shipper x- Thank you very much. I love cliffhangers even though I hate when other people cliffhanger me. I'm mean like that, sorry. Much love. **

**5.) Lil lover – thank you so much. I'm gonna try really hard. **

**6.)** **musicmidget21- thanks, I will. **

**7.) WeMeow2- I can't promise nobody will die, but I promise that Kurt and Blaine don't. Oh, and neither does Amanda. That's all I can say though. Sorry. =)**

**8.) AND THANKS TO ALL THE OTHERS WHO SUBSCRIBED OR FAVORITED! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCHES! **

**Okay, I think that's everyone, WHEW! Y'all are making my life difficult. Lol jk. I love you all. So without further ado, enjoy the story. **

"Blaine, long time no see. How is everything?" The intruder smiled calmly. Blaine's heart was pounding in his chest and he was staring at Kurt. The only thing he could think of was that piece of metal pushed up against Kurt's head. The fact that one twitch of this strangers finger could end everything he'd ever wanted. It was the worst moment of his life and it seemed to last forever. He slowly reached into his jeans to try to reach the gun when he realized he must have dropped it when he came running. He was such an idiot. He had just doomed them all.

He was pulled out of his reverie by Amanda burying her face in his neck. He couldn't help Kurt. So he would do what he could to keep them together and hopefully save the child. "Who are you?" He asked in a voice that sounded a lot more confident than he felt.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me. It's difficult to see the faces of people who you step on to reach the top. I would have expected more from the great Blaine Anderson. The whole world knows you as a great musician and an even better person. With all the praise you get for your great morals and wonderful attitude I would have thought that you could at least live up to half of the hype. I was sorely disappointed. You don't care who you step on to get to the top. And you took something that meant everything to me…I thought I would let you know how that feels." He smirked again and made pulled Kurt closer to his body.

_ Think Blaine. Stall! Do something! Don't just stand there! He's about to shoot!_ Blaine's mind kept screaming at him and he spoke up just in time, "Wait! I know you! You're that guy who came into the recording company with me when I went to try out. They made us have a sing off and I won. Marcus! That's who you are!"

Marcus looked almost impressed by Blaine's memory and he slackened his hold on Kurt just the smallest bit. Blaine bent down to put Amanda on the ground; she was starting to get heavy. Marcus flinched a little and Blaine prayed that he would allow it; he couldn't make any sudden moves while holding a child. Amanda sat on the floor and curled into a little ball and Marcus didn't look too concerned. "Maybe you do remember. But you don't know what you took from me. That was my last chance to make a name for myself. My wife left me because she knew I would never amount to anything. She looked at you and saw what she wanted from life and she just left me to get engaged to some high class lawyer. She was my whole life. And YOU ruined that! It's your entire fault!" Marcus began to scream and yell and Blaine watched Kurt's eyes widen even more. He was getting to the end of his rant and he was going to make a huge decision. He was going to take Kurt from him because he had beaten him to the record deal. It was making his head spin.

Time seemed to slow down when Marcus took a deep breath and pulled Kurt closer once again, closing his eyes in resignation. "NO!" Blaine screamed. One minute he was standing by the door and the next minute he was sailing across the room to tackle the attacker. He felt a knee go into his stomach and he rolled off, gasping for air. Kurt was across the room holding Amanda and was about to run to the phone when a shot rang out.

"Enough!" A voice commanded. Marcus stood quickly, and hung his head when he saw the man standing in the doorway. "Grant. I didn't mean to get so carried away. I would have only killed the scrawny one." He mumbled. Blaine wanted to punch him for insulting Kurt but all he could do was inch a little closer to Kurt and Amanda who had backed against the wall.

"I told you, they're worth more together. You and Arnold were just supposed to trap them in here. The little punk seems to have taken him down pretty easily though. I would be impressed if I weren't so damned mad. Arnold was one of the best men I had ever seen when it came to our line of work. I knew I shouldn't have taken you this time though. You have compromised us in the worst possible way. Now we're behind schedule and they also have a kid with them. We need to get out of here right now. The neighbors have most likely already called the cops. Grab the hobbit and I'll take the kid and the pale one." Grant instructed quickly. He turned to Kurt and Amanda, "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I would rather not have to shoot you, but I promise I won't hesitate to if either of you cause any trouble. Give me the kid and walk quietly out onto the street. There's a black van right outside. Get in it and keep your mouth shut. I'll be right behind you and I swear I'll shoot you in a second if you try to run or make any noise. Understood?" There was a long silence and Kurt looked to Blaine with panic-filled eyes. He just looked at the ground. Kurt's eyes flashed anger and then became determined and calm.

"Amanda, honey. Everything is alright. This man is going to carry you for a moment and then I'll have you back okay. He's not going to hurt you but you have to be really quiet alright? I'll be right in front of you and it will only take a second ok?" Kurt looked the little girl right in the eyes and she nodded. He smiled a little at her and then he handed her gently to Grant with a little glare. He threw a quick glance at Blaine and then exited the room.

"Your turn Blaine," Marcus commanded. Blaine struggled to his feet and trudged out of the apartment. The cold night air hit him like a wall and he found himself struggling to breathe even more. "Keep going hobbit." Blaine watched Kurt get into the back of the van and snatch Amanda out of Grant's arms. Blaine was loaded into the back of the van and the door was shut right front of their eyes. That was the moment that it really hit Blaine that they were being kidding. He felt the panic rise up in his throat and he let tears roll down his cheeks in the darkness. "Shh. It's fine Mandy. You'll get to see your mommy in a little bit. I promise, just go to sleep sweetie. It's alright. Everything is going to be fine." After a minute there was the soft sound of a child mouth-breathing and they both knew she was asleep. Blaine felt Kurt shift around, "What are you doing?" Kurt didn't answer for a minute before sighing, "She's freezing. I'm trying to get my shirt off."

Only then did Blaine realize just how cold it was in the back of the van. He was freezing. And the little girl was just wearing a nightgown. But Kurt was only wearing jeans and a designer button down shirt. The one day he didn't wear a thousand layers. "No. Leave it on. I have an undershirt on at least. I'll give her my shirt. She'll be alright." Blaine assured him. There was no affirmation, but there was also no argument which Blaine took as a green light.

After Amanda was covered, Kurt laid her down and they felt the van begin to move. "Here we go." Kurt laughed bitterly. Blaine had never heard Kurt be so bitter; it made him feel even more out of place. "Kurt? I'm sorry." He mumbled. There was a short silence before Blaine felt Kurt's hand searching for his. "I'm here." He assured. Kurt leaned into Blaine's side and began to sob quietly. "I have never been that scared in my whole life. Blaine." He sobbed brokenly.

Blaine's heart broke and he held Kurt tighter to him, "It's alright baby. I swear I won't let them hurt you. I would never let anyone hurt you. You know that. I'll protect you better from now on I swear. I'm so sorry sweetheart." Blaine kissed every part of his fiancé that he could reach. "I'll get you home. I swear on my life." Blaine promised determinedly.

Kurt sniffed, "I wasn't scared for me. I was scared for you. When you tackled him I was sure he was going to shoot you. I can't live without you Blaine. I don't even wanna try. Remember that you promised to never leave me. Please Blaine. I just want this to all go away. Make it go away." He sobbed again.

Blaine tightened his arms around the love of his life and buried his face in the rumpled hair on his head, "I wish I could Angel. I really wish I could." He whispered.


End file.
